Teen Titans: The Return of KonEl
by KaraLinda
Summary: A year and half after Infinite Crisis, Cassie is still mourning Conner, while the rest of the Titans are unaware that one of their fellow teammate and friend is still alive. My first fanfic is finished.
1. Mystery Letter Part 1

Teen Titans: Return of Kon-El

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Superboy, or Robin. They all belong to DC.

Summary:A year and half after Infinite Crisis, Cassie is still mourning Conner, while the rest of the Titans are unaware that one of their fellow teammate and friend is still alive

Tim stared after Cassie as she flew off crying. "Great," he muttered to himself, picking up the broken picture frame Conner gave him. Looking at the photo of his best friend, the Boy Wonder thought about what it would be like if Conner was still alive.

All of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see nothing.

The next morning Tim thought he saw Conner outside his window. "Oh well," he says, shaking his head as he got up to see if he got any mail. When Robin got to his mailbox he found a note with the initials C.K. 'Odd,' he thought. 'C.K.? Could Conner still be alive? Impossible, Cassie said he died in her arms.' The young hero scans thee skies for his friend and sees a cloud in the shape of an s-shield. 'Weird,' he thought as he went back into the tower.

Back in the tower's kitchen Vic, Gar, Kory, Rose, and Cassie were eating breakfast when Tim came in, grabbed a Hot-Pocket and went down to his lab without saying one word to the rest of the Titans. "Boy, what's up with him?" asked Bart as he sped into the kitchen. The rest just shrugged. "Okay. Hey has anyone seen Raven?" "No," answered Vic. "Good," replied Bart. "Now I can eat her cereal."

'_Home,' he thought while staring at the Titans tower. H knew he couldn't go in there yet, but he missed her and his friends. He heard glass shattering and looked up to see her fly off. "I miss you," he said to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Deciding to follow her, he looks for a secluded place before taking to the air._

Back at the Titan's tower, Tim paced up and down in his lab wondering where the mysterious letter came from. Deep in thought he didn't hear shattering glass as someone stole Superboy's uniform, yet he heard whispering. As he went to go check it out, he found an open window on his way to check on Superboy's costume. "OH NO!" Robin gasps as he sees broken glass leading to the empty tank that once held his friend's costume.

Mean while at the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas, two couples were talking when a note slipped through the door. "Jonathan," said Martha Kent looking at her husband. "Can you please get that?" "Sure," replied Jonathon as he got up to see what it was and found an envelope on the floor. He picked it up and saw the initials C.K. written on it. Wondering what it meant, Jonathon headed back to the living room to rejoin his family.

_As he flew over the Kent Farm, he aimed his telekinesis to push the note through the door. He recalled the day he wrote both notes and hoped that both recipients understood what the letters meant. He was glad that it was almost dark, because Nightwing told him to be careful when he went out. He was also supposed to be back in Gotham by now, but he didn't care._

"C.K.?" Lois Lane asked as she read the letter. "What does that mean?" She looked at her husband and in-laws, who just shrugged. "C.K.," mused Clark. "Maybe Conner is still alive and is trying to tell us something." Martha watched her son thoughtfully as he paced. "Oh Clark," she said. "We all miss Conner, especially Cassie and Tim, but do you really think it's possible for him to still be alive?" "I don't know Ma." Clark went to the window and saw a constellation in the shape of the s-shield. 'It's possible,' he thought starting to believe that his son was still alive. "Maybe I'll go visit the Titans tomorrow," Clark sighed.

"No way!" shouted Kid Flash as he sped thru the tower's lounge. "What's Superman doing here?" He looks at his fellow Titans and back to Superman who answered, "Simple. I was wondering if any of you noticed anything strange happening." Cyborg stepped forward and replied, "No, we haven't seen anything odd unless you call Wondergirl and The Ravenger bickering odd." He glared at the two girls, who immediately became quiet. "We will keep you posted if anything does happen," Cyborg reassured the Kryptonian. "Thank you. By the way has anyone received a letter with the initials C.K.?" "No." "Okay. Thank you once again." Superman flew out of the tower and back to Smallville.

Robin stared at the letter, itching to open it, yet afraid of what it would say. "Oh please! Quit staring at it and open the stupid letter! It'll make the both of us happy," came a very familiar voice. "Huh?" Tim turned around and sees a figure on the shadows. "Conner?" he asks. "Is that you?" The figure emerges from his hiding place revealing himself to be the young Teen of Steel. "Yeah, so?" he answers as he walks around Tim's lab. "Nice, weird but nice." He tapped on one of the green tubes. "You've gotta be insane if you were trying to reclone me. And I hope Cass hasn't found out or she'll pummel you." Conner saw a guilty look spread across his friend's face. "Oh. Great. She found out didn't she?" Tim nodded, still in shock over seeing his best friend. Conner went over to an empty, broken tank and asked what was in it. Finally finding his voice, Tim replied, " It held your costume. Until someone stole it." Scratching the back of his neck, Kon gave Tim a sheepish look and unbuttoned his blue shirt revealing the famous black t-shirt with a red s-shield. "You mean this?" "Yep." "Oh sorry." Conner gives a smile.

To be continued...


	2. Mystery Letter Part 2

Upstairs in her room, Cassi holds one Conner's t-shirts and starts crying. A knock startles her out of her thoughts and the door opens, Rose sticks her head in. " Hey. Cassie, Kara's here and she's waiting downstairs for you," she informs the young Wonder. " Thank you Rose," Cassie sniffles wiping the tears off her face while putting away Kon's shirt in her closet.

Grabbing her lasso she follows Rose out the door when Rose suddenly turns around and says," Cassie, listen to me for once. I know you miss Kon, we all do. I also know how much you loved him, but it's been over an year since he died. You need to move on. In fact I've noticed Tim giving you looks for awhile." Cassie blushed as she continues on down the hall with her friend. " Okay, Tim has a small crush on me. It doesn't mean anything," she replies. Rose giggled, " Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?" She gave her friend a coy look until Cassie replied, " Maybe, maybe not. Besides does it matter?" "Yes, please tell me." " Okay fine," Cassie rolled her eyes. " Well, it happened when I went to find Tim and I found him down in his lab do...," her voice trails off as she sees Tim talking to Kara, who was waiting patienty for the other two girls. " Rose! Cassie! Thank Rao," Kara said. " What took you guys so long?" Cassie shrugged and pointed at Rose. " She had a boat load of questions for me." "Oh." The three girls went out.

Timwatched all three girls walk out the door and sighed, glad that Cassie didn't tell Rose about their kiss because Conner wouldn't just be angry and upset, he would be pissed off that he, Robin aka Tim Drake kissed Cassie Sansmark aka Wondergirl, Conner's girlfriend. " Whatcha doing?" Kon asked causing Tim to jump. " Nothing. Kara, Cassie and Rose just went out on a girls only trip." " Oh, where did they go?" " Shopping," was Tim's answer as Conner paced up and down in the lounge, wondering why Cassie and Rose were hanging ou together. He understood Cassie and Kara, but Rose too? " Hey, when did Rose become a Titan again?" he asked. Tim looked up from his computer and replied, " After you 'died.' Why?" " Just curious." Tim grew frustated with watching his friend pace, finally he rolled his eyes and said, "Conner, Cassie has been through a lot since your ' death'. In fact she left the Titans for awhile, then came back. Rose didn't like her coming back at first, but got over it and is trying to be friends with Cassie. Kara, your cousin, is helping that happen." " Okay," Conner nods. " Now can you open that letter?" "Sure," Tim rolled his eyes and laughed as he opened the letter around the same time as Clark opened and read his letter.

Conner sat across from Tim as he read the letter: " ' Dear Tim, If you have received this letter, then I have overtaxed my body again in the fight with Superboy-Prime. But I made another dose the cure Lex gave us and hid it in my pocket in case it happened again. Originally I kept it for emergency use only because I wanted to use my solar reserves to heal me.

C.K.' "

" By the way contact Match at Titans East, " finished Clark as he read Conner's letter. Lois' mouth dropped in shock. " So this means that Conner is still alive doesn't it?" " Yes hon, it does," Clark answers his wife while looking at the night sky. " What else does it say?" she asks. " It also says that Match would know what to do if something happened to Kon the moment we contacted him," Clark replied. Lois nods in agreement.


	3. Contact

Contact

A/N: As promised another chapter and it might make story more understandable.

New York, N.Y.:

'It was bad timing for the Bat to go help the JLA on one of their missions,' a young man thought as he flew around a venom pumped Joker. " You're wasting your time Titans!" yelled Bane as he pumped more venom into the Joker. Match rolled his eyes at the villians ramblings. " Puh-lease. Inertia do something about that babbling idiot." " Sure thing Match," replied the speedster as he sped thru the Joker's Daughter who was in a catfight with Poision Ivy.

Finally around midnight the Titans East members were exhausted by the time they got to their tower. Duela Dent went to the kitchen for something to eat while both boys went upstairs to their rooms. As he walkd into his room, Match found an envelope on his bed with the initials C.K. on it. ' C.K.,' he thought as he opened it. ' Could Kon still be alive? I thought he died.' Matched scratched his head in confusion as he washed his face and checked himself in the mirror. He looked exactly like Kon except for his pale skin and the backwards s-shield on his shirt, other tha that he could pass for Superboy.

A knock sounded at his door and Duela stuck her head in. " Hey Match, Thad and I are going to get pizza. Wanna come?" Match looked up from reading the letter and gave Duela a confused look, " What?" " I said Thad and I are going to get some pizza, do you want to come?" she repeated herself. " Oh, sure. Give me a minute," Match replied.

As he got up to find another shirt to go over his uniform, Match decided to call Superman and as what a good S.I. would be. Then he thought of his Kryptonian name that Supes gave him, Ky-El, and changed his mind about calling Superman.

Finding a pair of glasses in his drawer, he turned to Duela and asked, " How does the name Kyle sound to you?" She looked confused, " Why?" " Because I need a civillian name too. Not just Ky-El." " Oh. Then it sounds good," Duela shrugged as she went out the door with Kyle.

Thad was waiting for them downstairs when he saw Match's new look and started laughing, " You know Match, you look exactly like Kon with those glasses on." " I know. By the way it's Kyle now," Mach replies.

" So Kyle," Thad said as they sat in back booth of the pizza parlor. "' What are your plans this week?" Kyle looked up from reading his letter and replied, " Oh nothing at the moment, but I might go visit the kents for a while." " The Kents?" asked Duela as she bit into her slice of pineapple pizza. "Yeah? So? What's wrong with that?" said the young teen. " Nothing. Just curious that's all," she replied. " But I thought that the Kents and the rest of Superman's friends and family didn't like you." " Some do and some don't. But I'm going to probably stay in Smallville fo awhile though," Kyle replied. Thad, who had is tenth slice of pizza asked why. Kyle grinned at his friend and said, " Well, Thad that is a very good question. I recieved a letter this evening with the intials C.K. printed on it. And it specifically asked me by who wrote to go stay with the Kents since Kon died." " So basically you have been asked by a myserious person to temporarily take Kon's place at the Kents when o'Supes contacts you?" Thad nodded in understandment. "Yep," replied his friend.

_A young man walks away from the pizza parlor satisfied that the other young superheroes got the message and hoped everything would turn out the way it should. He glances at the young pale boy who was laughing with his friends and hoped his twin would help the other Titans._

" The Kent residence," says Martha as she answered the phone the next day. " May I ask who is calling?" " Ky-El," Match's voice said from the other end. " May I please speak to Kal?" Martha looked up as she heard her son come in the door. Clark mouthed,_" Who's on the phone?"_ _" Ky-El," _his mother mouthed back. To Match she says," Give me a minute Ky." She hands the phone to Clark who says," Hello?" Match replies, " Kal, I recently recieved a letter from with the initails C.K. Can we talk somewhere in person?" Clark agrees, "Okay Ky, where do you want to meet? " Match and Clark agree to meet at the old Young Justice HQ.

Meanwhile at the shopping mall, Kara pulled a t-shirt off the rack and went to the dressing room where Cassie and Rose were waiting. "Hey Cass, check this out," she said as Cassie stuck her head out and asked, "What is Kara?" The young Kryptonian teen held out a blue baby tee with a rose on the shoulder. "Oh, that's pretty," both Cassie and Rose commented. The three girls left two hours later with two or three bags each and headed downtown for lunch.

"T.G.I. Fridays?" Rose asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "They have very good onion rings." Kara and Cassie both look at each other and said, " Sure that sounds good." Cassie just shakes her head and replies, "I don't really care at the moment." Rose looks at her friend and notices that she is sweating profusely. She reaches out to touch Cassie's forehead and feels intense heat radiating off the young Wonder. Giving her a concerned look, Rose asks, "Cass, you 'kay?" "Yeah," she replied. "Why?" "I don't know. You look pale and hot, that's all." Rose shrugs and looks at Kara whose eyes went from blue to green since she was using her x-ray vision. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kara looks at her friends and says, "Rose is right you don't look well. And personally I think after we eat lunch we should go back to the tower and have Starfire check you out." Cassie laughed as the three of them walked into the restaurant. "You guys, I'm fine with the exception of being extremely hungry." Rose and Kara exchanged looks at they went and sat down.

As the girls ate lunch downtown, two superheroes were headed to Topeka, Kansas. Superman was waiting in the field when Match landed near the Young Justice HQ entrance. "Ky-El," said the Man of Steel as Match walks up to him. "You have changed since we last saw each other. Match nods and replies, "Kal-El, we need to talk about Kon-El and how to fix the problem of his death." Superman activated a wristwatch device on his wrist and says, "Ky, there is vital information I'm about to tell you and you must not tell anyone. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes," replied the young Teen of Steel. "Good, then come inside and I will show you what you need to know." The two heroes walked into the YJ HQ and as the door shut behind Match, Superman flipped a switch to activate a hologram of the Kent Farm. "Now Ky, what you are seeing is the home of the Kent's. They are my adoptive parents. Since you are Kon's clone and essaintly his twin brother, that would make you my son." Match looked at the Kryptonian who was basically telling him his life story. Superman continued, "My real name is Clark Kent and I'm asking you to help me keep Kon's death a secret from the public. You will be welcomed by my family I am sure, and even though you are not Conner, everyone will think that for awhile until something else comes up." Match's mouth dropped open in shock that the world's greatest superhero would tell him his most valuable secret, his secret identity. He rubbed his face and sat down in a nearby chair and looked up at the man whose DNA ran through his bloodstream. Finding his voice, Match replied, "So basically you want me to temporarily take Conner's place at the Kent farm? All the other Titans hate because I did just that to Young Justice." Clark laid a hand on match's shoulder and said, "I know, but I was given specific instructions to contact you only for this special assignment. Don't worry about the others; I have already spoken to them. They may grow to like you." Match nods, "Okay, but can I think about this?" "Yes you can," answered Clark who remembered another piece of information. "Also another thing, you've heard of Lex Luthor and his on the Titans and the Outsiders?" Match nods. "Well he did that attack through Conner by brainwashing him before he escaped Cadmus Labs."

"So you're saying that Conner has Lex's DNA as well as yours?" Matched asked after a while. "Yes." "Oh-kay. I guess that means that Lex is also in my system," the young teen nods in understanding. Clark flips the switch to turn off the hologram and right before he opens the door Match says, "Wait a minute! If I do this assignment will I be able to go back to being Kyle?" Clark looks confused, "Kyle?" "Yeah that's my S.I." "Yes, infact you can become Kyle Kent if you want." The young pale Teen of Steel nods.

Later that night Kyle slipped back into the Titans East tower as quietly as he could and flew up to his room shutting his door unaware that someone else was in the room. He flipped on the light switch and turned around to see a grown Bart Allen. " Bart," Kyle hissed at the Flash. " You scared the crap out of me." " Sorry," replied Bart as he removed his hood. " I came to ask you a favor." kyle rolled his eyes," What is it?" "To join the Teen Titans." Kyle gave Bart a suspioucious look and said," What about the others? As you recall I wound up gettin the crap beat out of me by Robin, Wondergirl, Superboy and you as Impulse."


	4. Smallville

Smallville

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans or Superboy and Match, I do own Kyle and Ky-El Match's S.I.

New York, NY;

Bart paced the room and replied," Yeah I remember very well. And it doesn't change my mind about you joining the Teen Titans. Even though I grew up so fast, I'm still a member of the team and they all consider me as Kid Flash and they need a Super and you're the only one who is Kon's age." He sat back down on Kyle's bed visibly upset over losing one of his best friends. Kyle watched the speedster for a while before replying," Superman, asked me a favor this morning and I accepted it. But I was afraid of waht you and the rest of the Titans would think of me coming to stay in San Francisco." Bart looked wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, " So o' Supes asked you to join us or to take Conner's place in Smallville?" " Both actually." Bart's eyes went wide, " Oh." Kyle looked hopeful that he would be accepted as part of the team by everybody else. Bart held out his hand and said," Welcome to the Teen Titans." Kyle shook the young Flash's hand , then watched as Bart sped back to San Francisco.

The next morning Kyle woke up in a good mood as he headed downstairs for breakfast. Duela looked up as Kyle came into the kitchen and asked,"What makes you so happy?" Kyle shrugged and replied," My new assignment at the Titans tower in S.F.." "S.F.!" exclaimed Thad as he sped into the room. "You're going to San Francisco?!" "Yeah," replied the teen of steel. " Why?" Thad's eyes went wide," My genetic twin brother lives there. In fact I heard he grew up too fast while fighting Superboy-Prime," Kyle nods," Yep, he did." Duela looked at both of her friends and asked," What are you going to do about Robin and Wondergirl?" Kyle thought a moment and replied, " Nothing. If they don't like it okay, if they do that's great." Pouring Froot Loops into his bowl, Thaddeus asked," When do you leave?" " Tonight," answered Kyle.

Sure enough after packing his clothes Kyle looke at the t-shirt that Clark gave him, it was one of Kon's Superboy shirts: all black with a red s-shield. Slipping out of his own shirt he put on the t-shirt of Kon's, then put on a blue buttondown shirt over that and packed his own supershirt in his suitcase. ' Now to find my glasses,' Kyle thought as he dug through his drawers before finding them on the bathroom counter. Putting them on he gave one last look around his room then headed out the door. Duela stood at the bottom of the stairs with Thad waiting to say goodbye to Kyle. Watching his friends it hurt him to leave them, he sat his suitcase down and pulled Duela into a hug and kissed her, promising the both of them that he would call them the minute everything was okay. Then he took a double take to make sure the coast was clear before taking to the air.

Smallville, KS;

Clark paced the length of the living room at the Kent House. " Clark," his mother said. " Calm down. You're going to wear a hole a hole in the floor." Jonathan watched his wife try to calm their son down. " Martha, leave the boy alone. We're all nervous about meeting this young man." Martha glared at her husband and saw a blur out of the corner of her eye. " Look! Who's that? Clark, is that him?" Clarked smiled at his mother and walked out the door to greet Kyle who just landed on the prch of the old farmhouse. " Kyle, you made it," Clark said. " Allow me to introduce you to my parents." Martha stepped forward, "I'm Martha Kent and this is my husband Jonathon. Like Kon, you are part of the family and from now on there is no Mr. or Mrs. Kent, it will be Aunt Martha or Uncle Jon," she pulled Kyle into a hug. Clark watched his parents embrace and accept the pale teen and says," Okay Ma, let's go inside." The four of them went inside the house where they could talk normaly, unaware that there was someone in the loft of the barn.

_'I can't believe she gave him the same speech about family,' he laughed to himself and took off once he was satisfied with knowing that his brother and family were safe. _

After a month of being in Smallville, Kyle became used to be called Conner as he counted change in the register at the Kent's hardware store. " Hey Conner," came a voice from outside. Kyle turned his head and saw Jermey Ross standing outside waiting for him. "What is it Jermey?" he asked. " School, silly. Did you forget that you and I walk to school today?" Kyle laughed, " I'm sorry, but Uncle Jon told me to cleanup in here and get the store ready to open, and then he would take me to school." "Oh." Just then Jonathon walked into the store," Conner, go ahead and go to school with your friend. I'll finish up here." Kyle looked relieved when he grabbed his backpack from the back room and both boys took off for Smallville High.

Space;

As Kyle headed for school in Smallville, a bloody, broken hand punches out of the O.A. in space. Then the hole was pried open and revealed a young man about 18yeas of age, eyes glowing red from ontense heat vision and small burnt scars on the edges. 'Ha,' thought Superboy-Prime. 'I knew I could escape.' The pyschopathic hero turned villian gather his strength and flew out the hole back toward Earth. ' This time eveyone dies,' he thought. 'Then I become Superman!' As he flew closer to Earth, Superboy-Prime came up with a plan to destroy not only the Titans, but everybody else in the superhero community.

San Francisco, Robin lab;

Conner's head jerked up as his superhearing kicked in. "Oh crap," he said as he got up and started hovering in the air. Tim looked up," What is it? Is there something wrong?" The Kid looks at his friend and says," I've got to go." "But you just got here," the Boy Wonder protested. " Yeah I know and so far you're the only Titan who knows that I'm alive. And I would like it to stay that way for a while longer." Tim thought a minute, then replies," It's Superboy-Prime isn't? He's back?" "Yes," The Kryptonain teen answered as he flew out the window.

Two weeks later in Smalville:

Kyle decided to walk home from work when he saw a red and blue streak in the atmosphere, coming in from space. 'Oh great,' he thought. ' Please tell me that's Superman and not Superboy-Prime.' He knew it was the latter and just as afraid of overtaxing himself as Kon. He stopped when he saw a young woman at the old cemetery crying. 'Cassie,' he thought. ' I hope you're okay.' Then Kyle decided to go and comfort the young Wonder.


	5. Sad Ending

Sad Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other DC Characters

A young man walks home from working all day. He passes an old cemetery for superheroes of the past that have died in the line of duty. The young man sees a figure bending over a grave and wonders what the other person is doing, then realizes it is a young woman crying.

Cassie Sandsmark, aka Wondergirl, buries her face in her hands cries over her boyfriend's grave. A strong hand touches her shoulder, startled she whirls around flipping a young man. "Match," she growls through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?" The young man takes off his cap and sunglasses, revealing a young boyish face and white hair. "Sorry Wondergirl, I didn't mean to scare you," Match replies. "And I'm sorry about Kon-El, he was a good and a good superhero." "You know nothing about Kon Match, besides the fact that you tried to kill him. Well, guess what? Superboy-Prime succeeded in doing that this time," grumbled Cassie while wiping her face. "Be glad I'm not in the mood to fight you."

Match looks up in the sky wondering how he got into this mess from the beginning. Since finding out who Superman was, he figured out that he, himself was half Kryptonian because he was cloned from Superboy, who was cloned from Superman, a full blooded Kryptonian. And that meant his powers were the same as Superboy's and Superman's. " As for what I'm doing here, Superman contacted me and told me what happened to Kon. Also that no one knew he was dead and it needed to stay that way," Match explains to Cassie, who replies, " And you're involved how?" The young teen thought for a moment before answering. " Since I am Superboy's clone and our powers are very much the same. Supes asked me to temporaily stay with the Kents after he revealed that he was Clark Kent." "Oh." Cassie thought a minute, then says, " Stay with the Kents? Why?" Because the public doesn't know that Conner is dead," replied Match. " C'mon Cass, let me walk you home." They left in silence unaware that someone was watching them.

Across the street from the cemetery, a lone figure sits at the diner while watching the two teens walk off.

"Excuse me? Hello!" an irritating voice breaks Kon-El's thoughts, he looks up to see a waitress impatiently tapping her pad, " You've been staring out those windows for the past two hours." "Sorry," Kon replies getting up to leave. He pays for his bill and heads out the door.


	6. Advice

While walking home Conner thought about what has happened since Superboy-Prime attacked him.

One year earlier:

Conner lay dying in Cassie's arms as she talks to him, " You did it Conner. You saved the world." " I know Cass," he replied weakly. " Isn't cool?" He closes his eyes for the last time, so it seemed.

Unaware to everybody else, Conner wan't dead yet, he was saving his solar reserves to heal him self and it hurt him to see Cassie thinking he was dead, but at the moment it was best. Because if he could fool JLA and the Titans, he could fool Superboy-Prime.

Present:

It was getting very difficult for Conner to stay in hiding when everyone needed him, yet it was best for now. " Superboy-Prime forgot about your ability to heal," a voice jeers at him. Kon peers through the alley, activating his x-ray vision, then replies, " How did you know that?" " Simple. I've been watching you since he and young Alex Luthor attacked you," came the answer. Conner's eyes widen when he saw who it was. " Joker," he growled. " You're supposed to be at Arkham." The Joker came out of the shadows and shrugged, " So I escaped. You can't do anyhting about it, you're supposedly dead." Conner laughed sarcastically," So if you wanted you could do something incredibly stupid because I'm dead. Ha! News flash Joker, you're in for a big surprise 'cause I CAN do something about it." He advances towards the insane criminal backing the Joker into the wall. " Guess what," says Kon as a Battarang cable wound itself around Joker's legs causing him to trip. " You weren't the only who knew about my reserves." Conner looks up to see Nightwing give him a salute, then jump down from the roof.

After Nightwing hands the Joker back to the police, he finds Conner sitting on the roof of the Dailey Planet. " You surely are risking a lot being out in the open, Kon," Dick tells the young Kryptonian. "What if the Joker wasn't the only villian who knew you were alive? What about the others?" " I know Dick," the teen rolls his eyes. "But I had Clark contact Match and ask him to tand in for me as Conner Kent and Superboy, hoping to throw Superboy-Prime off guard." Conner stares at the starry night thinking about how he missed Cassie and his friends. " I don't think I can handle being in hiding anymore Dick." He wipes his face with the back of his hand not wanting the older hero to see him cry. Nightwing watches the Teen of Steel struggle with his inner conflict, then replies, " I guess when you feel you're ready to come back you will show yourself. But until then be careful." Hoping his advice would reach the young boy's heart, Dick Grayson goes home.


	7. He's Back

Two months later:

'Just perfect,' thought Cassie as she swung her lasso around the Joker, shocking him.' We just had this guy locked up!' She watched the pyscho fall unconcious. " Wondergirl!" shouts Match, " What is that?" the young hero lands a punch in Lex Luthor's face, then looks up in time to see a small dark speck coming towards them. He turns around in time to block Lex and knock out the villian. Rose parries a blow from Deathstroke as her fellow Titans fight. She sees the a dark object in the sky getting closer, then dodges a punch from her brother Jericho, " I can see your movements brother." She dodges and ducks another blow from Slade.' I wish Kon was here,' thought the young heroine.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire were battling both Aftermath and Blackfire, Kory's sister. " Cyborg!" the Tameraen princess yells. " Look!" she points up towards the sky wile firing starbolts at her sister. Cyborg turns to see a small figure getting bigger by the second after Kory yelled at him. " Raven!" he yells, " Do you see that shadow?" The young hooded teen nods as she helps Beast Boy fight his evil twin. "Gar! Up ahead! Look out!" she yells throwing open her cloak as the Green Teen transforms into an elephant stomping on the evil Changeling. Unfortunately the young hero fins himself on the ground face down in front of a familar pair of red boots. " Superboy-Prime," Beast Boy growles turning into a Siberian tiger as a black boot came crashing into the psycopath's face. " Missed me? " asks Superboy as he lands.

" You're dead !" snarls Superboy-Prime as he and Kon duke out in mid-air, unleahing a blast of heat vision." So what!" Kon yelled back. " Got a problem with that?" As the two Teens of Steel battle, Cassie looks up in time to see Superboy dodge a powerful blast of heat vision while unleashing a powerful blast of his own. 'Kon?' she thought as she flew up to help. "Kon! Watch out!" Wondergirl yelled, swinging her lasso over Superboy-Prime giving him a hard shock. Conner watched Cassie join in the fight against Superboy-Prime when a voice yells in his head, Kon! It's me Match. I've got an idea to throw this jerk off guard. 'Match,' thought the Teen of Steel, looking for his clone but he couldn't find him. Don't look around for me, just say what your thinking in your head and I'll hear you, came Match's telepathic voice. Superboy shrugged and as he was told. Match, what's your idea? Simple, we fool him. It's what Cassie calls a twin switch. Oh. 

Match flew up towards Superboy-Prime, who was holding Cassie by the throat. " Hey jerkface! Let her go!" he yelled, unleashing a shockwave from his palms at the supervillian. Unfortunately he was unable to block a blast of heat vision. " You were dead!" another blast of heat vision at Match. Superboy threw up a telekinetic shield in time before his brother was melted, then as he and Match combined their powers of heat vision and shockwave, targeted the deranged hero making him drop Cassie who saw Conner defend himself and Match as both Teens of Steel crash feet first into the insane Kryptonain's chest. A final combo of heat and shockwaves defeat the unstable teen. All the Titans welcome back Conner to the group.


	8. Happy Ending

Happy Ending

"BART!" yelled Raven the next day. " What did you do with my cereal?" She glares at the young Flash, who was trying to hide. Suddenly Cassie came in with a bowl of ice cream and hot fudge, and blueberry syrup all over it. " Hey Bart, where's Kon?" "At the Kents," replied a voice behind the basement door. "Thanks." And then she flew off.

Smallville;

"Oh my. I was so worried about you." "It's okay Ma," replies Conner making faces at Kyle and Clark as Martha Kent showered him with hugs and kisses. Jonathon comes in from working and says," Okay Martha, you're embarassing the boy, leave him alone and let us welcome his twin brother to the family." He extends his hand to Kyle who shakes it, " Thanks Mr. Kent." "Nonsense," replies Martha. " You're family now so it's Aunt Martha and Uncle Jon, none of this formality stuff." Clark and Conner exchange looks remembering when Conner used to forget to call them aunt and uncle. Clark picks up a box and hands it to Kyle and says," This is for helping the Teen Titans defeat Superboy-Prime, and the JLA and I believe you're ready." Kyle looks confused for a minute then opens the box. In the box is his very own supershirt like Kon's except it has a yellow s-shield instead of a red one. "Cool!" exclaims Conner who givew his brother a high five. " Welcome to the Teen Titans!" Conner explains to Kyle that the other Titans have agreed to have on the team as Match.

" Room for one more?" a female voice asked. Conner and Kyle turned to see Cassie standing in the doorway wearing a very nice dress. Cassie and Conner hug, then Cassie says," I've got something for the both of you." then hands both boys a box each, and they both open them to see a watch inside. Kyle frowned," A watch? Cass, I'm confused." " Me too," muttered Conner.Cassie laughs and takes Kyle's watch and says, " They're signal watches and communcators. Tuned to each other hearing frequency." "Oh." The three teens laugh understanding now.

A/N: I know this chapter short but I hope you enjoyed the story. Be sure to check out my other fic about Harry Potter. Coming Soon a xover of HP and Teen Titans.


End file.
